


Mark

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin of the arrow necklace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



They were in Boston when Natasha cut away from Clint's side. Body language did not indicate trouble, but Clint scanned out of habit. His partner went inside a jewelry store, making Clint scan the storefront. Two windows, and one had the more expensive gifts you'd expect for such a place, but the other was advertising simpler charms. His eyes fell on a small arrow, making him half-smile at his livelihood reduced to a thin bit of gold or silver.

Natalie rejoined him not many minutes later, and the fact her hair had been swept back made him look her over. Details, in this job, could mean life or death. Clint was too experienced to stop the habit even on a supposed light mission.

An arrow rested in the hollow of her throat, and she quirked an eyebrow at his inspection.

He didn't have any words, but if she wanted the marker, Clint was not going to protest. He just fell in step with her, to finish this tour of their expected area of operations.


End file.
